Carpe Diem
Carpe Diem ist die 22te Episode der achten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Die Assistenzärzte gehen in die Prüfungen. Es kommen drei Prüfungsteile auf sie zu, von denen sie zwei bestehen müssen. Meredith hat Mühe, ihren Würgereiz zu verbergen, zumal ihr nur Fragen über Gedärme und blutigen Stuhl gestellt werden. In der dritten Phase muss sie sich mehrmals übergeben, beantwortet aber trotzdem die Fragen weiter. Cristina nennt ihren Prüfer ein Fossil, weil er sehr alt ist, beim Sprechen fast einschläft und konservative Behandlungsmethoden bevorzugt. Sie versucht sich darauf einzustellen, doch am Ende kann sie mit ihrer Meinung nicht mehr hinterm Berg halten. Die Prüfer lassen sich das nicht gefallen und verlassen den Raum. Alex hat es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft, weshalb der erste Teil nicht gewertet wird. Er muss die letzten beiden Phasen mit voller Punktzahl bestehen. Er meistert die Prüfung tatsächlich hervorragend, bis er an einer Fangfrage scheitert. Er wird wütend und berichtet den Prüfern, warum er seinen Patienten nicht alleinlassen konnte. Jackson hat daran zu knabbern, dass seine Mutter mit Webber geschlafen hat. Im letzten Teil prüft Catherine auch noch im Raum nebenan, sodass Jackson von ihrer Stimme extrem abgelenkt wird. April missachtet im zweiten Teil eine Prüfungsregel, weil sie unbedingt eine vorher gestellte Frage nochmal beantworten möchte. In der Pause berichtet sie Jackson, dass sie sich selbst hasst, weil sie ihr Versprechen zu Jesus gebrochen hat. Die beiden schlafen auf der Toilette erneut miteinander. Zurück im Prüfungsraum schweift April völlig vom Thema ab und redet über ihren Glauben und ihre Gefühle, anstatt die Fragen zu beantworten. In Seattle frühstücken Mark und Julia zusammen. Julias spontane Äußerung, dass sie gern eigene Kinder mit Mark hätte, trifft ihn im ersten Moment. Doch später gibt er Derek gegenüber zu, dass er die Idee gar nicht so schlecht findet. Derek weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, weil Lexie ihm kurz zuvor gestanden hatte, dass sie Mark noch liebt. Derek und Mark behandeln zusammen mit Lexie einen Mann, dem nach einem schweren Sturz eine Titanplatte in den Schädel eingesetzt werden muss. Derek beschließt, während der Arbeit kurz in den Großer-Bruder-Modus umzuschalten, und erzählt Lexie von Julias Babywunsch. Lexie trifft dies erwartungsgemäß sehr. Arizona und Callie erwarten die Ankunft von Arizonas Kindheitsfreund Nick, bei dem angeblich vor sechs Monaten Krebs diagnostiziert wurde. Doch Nick erzählt im Gespräch mit den beiden, dass die Diagnose bereits sechs Jahre her ist. Callie und Bailey operieren ihn, während Arizona mit im OP ist. Callie sorgt mit einem Vorwand dafür, dass Arizona den OP verlassen muss, weil sie viele Metastasen entdeckt hat, unter anderem am Herz. Die Ärzte können nichts mehr tun. Als Arizona dies später erfährt, macht sie Nick Vorwürfe: Er weiß, dass sie Chirurgin ist und ein Anruf hätte gereicht. Stattdessen hat er ihr sechs lange Jahre nichts erzählt. Die möglichen Nachfolger der Assistenzärzte sind im Krankenhaus und sollen von Bailey nicht nur rumgeführt, sondern auch hofiert werden. Die Kandidaten machen allerdings weder auf Bailey noch auf die anderen Oberärzte einen besonders positiven Eindruck. Bailey berichtet Derek von ihrer Vorliebe, anderen mit Metaphern einen Rat zu geben. Obwohl Derek erst nicht überzeugt ist, hilft er dann Meredith und Lexie mit einer Metapher weiter. Am Ende des Tages verabschieden sich Catherine und Webber voneinander, kommen aber überein, sich auf einer anstehenden Ärztekonferenz wieder zu treffen. Lexie geht zu Mark und bricht mit der ganzen Wahrheit heraus: Sie erzählt, dass sie ihn liebt und an nichts anderes als an ihn denken kann. Mark ist sichtlich berührt von Lexies Worten, doch Julia funkt dazwischen, bevor er etwas sagen kann. Die Assistenzärzte erwarten ihre Prüfungsergebnisse, die im Internet veröffentlicht werden. Meredith, Cristina, Alex und Jackson haben bestanden. Da bekannt ist, dass ein Arzt aus Webbers Team durchgefallen ist, muss es April sein. Musik *'Sirius' von Congorock and Alle Beanassi '' *'Sky Blue''' von Alex Silverman '' *'City Boy (KKS Remix)' von ''White Arrows '' *'Bells''' von The Naked and Famous '' *'Don't You Give Up On Me 'von ''Milo Greene '' Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel ''Let the Bad Times Roll bezieht sich auf einen Song von The Vandals. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Trivia *April ist sehr mitgenommen, weil sie mit Jackson geschlafen und dadurch Jesus verraten hat. Bisher hatte sie immer gesagt, dass sie noch Jungfrau ist, weil sie einfach auf den richtigen Mann gewartet hat. Ihren Prüfern gegenüber sagt April, dass sie ihren religiösen Hintergrund geheim gehalten hat, um besser in ihr Umfeld zu passen. *In den drei großen Tests in der Karriere eines Assistenzarztes ist immer ein Arzt durchgefallen. Webber teilt Alex in der Folge Selbstverleugnung mit, dass er den praktischen Teil nicht bestanden hat. Er wiederholt ihn später und besteht. George fällt im schriftlichen Test durch, der in der Episode Der Test geschrieben wird, und wird somit kein Assistenzarzt. Er muss das Jahr als Anfänger wiederholen. In der Folge Die Flut, gibt Webber ihm dennoch die Chance, den Test erneut zu schreiben, und er besteht. Da April in dieser Prüfung durchfällt, muss sie diese später wiederholen. Es wird aber erwähnt, dass dies erst im Juni 2013 möglich ist. Intro Carpe Diem - Nutze den Tag. Carpe Diem nervt total. Wenn man das Motto "Carpe Diem" einhält, wie soll man da sein Leben planen? Seine Kariere oder eine Familie? Wenn jeder den Tag nutzen würde, gäbe es keine Ärzte mehr, keiner würde mehr studieren. Wir wären alle viel zu beschäftigt im Hier und Jetzt zu leben. Was immer das auch bedeuten mag... Outro Okay, die alten Römer hatten in einem Punkt Recht: Man muss sein Leben leben! Und Leben bedeutet, man muss jeden Morgen, wenn man aufwacht, eine Entscheidung treffen. Zwischen Carpe Diem und Zukunftsplänen liegen manchmal ein paar Scheißtage. Ganz egal, ob sich der Vorhang schließt, oder nicht. Zitate *Meredith: Das war die Hölle! Ich fühlte mich wie in der Hölle! *Cristina: Ich glaub ich bin 'n bisschen zu weit gegangen. Viel zu weit. *Meredith: Die haben mich förmlich gefoltert! *Jackson: Das war kein Examen! Das war ein richtiges Verhör! *Cristina: Viel weiter als zu weit. *Meredith: Mit Psycho-Spielchen. *April: Und doofen Fangfragen. *Jackson: Ich wurde verhört wie so 'n Terrorist! *Meredith: Die nächste Prüfung ist im Juni. *Cristina: Na super! *Meredith: 2013! *Cristina: Oh. *Jackson: Vorbei ist vorbei. Also ich für meinen Fall, will nicht mehr drüber reden. *Meredith: Weiß einer von euch, wie sich Alex geschlagen hat? *April: Weiß jemand, ob er's überhaupt geschafft hat? *Cristina: Wieso geschafft? *Meredith: Was meinst du mit geschafft? *Julia: Wir sollten ein Kind bekommen! Raste bloß nicht aus! Ich meine, ich finde das alles hier toll! Ich finde dich toll und deine Tochter und ich finde die Mütter deiner Tochter toll. Und äh, ich, ich, ich erwarte auch gar keine Antwort. Nein, mach dir einfach weiter Sorgen wegen Jackson und wir reden irgendwann darüber. Ich würd ja gern sagen "Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt", allerdings spricht mein FSH-Wert dafür, dass wir uns vielleicht doch ein kleines bisschen beeilen sollten mit dieser Entscheidung. *Mark: Julia hat heute Morgen die FSH-Nummer durchgezogen. *Derek: Ist das 'n Sex-Begriff? Ohh, äh weißt du was? Ich will's sowieso nicht wissen. *Mark: Sie will 'n Baby! Sie will 'n Baby von mir! *Derek: Was hast du denn gesagt? *Mark: Gar nichts. Ist doch irre! Erst wenn man darüber nachdenkt, ist es 'ne geniale Sache. Ich liebe Julia, ich will, dass Sofia mit Geschwistern aufwächst, was spricht also dagegen? *Derek: Fragst du mich, ob ihr 'n Kind bekommen sollt? *Mark: Du denkst also lieber nicht? *Derek: Ein Kind bekommen oder mich deswegen fragen? *Mark: Du denkst, ich sollte's tun. *Derek: Willst du, dass Julia 'ne dauerhafte Rolle in deinem Leben spielt? *Mark: Du denkst, ich sollte's nicht tun? *Derek: Ähh, will sie sofort 'ne Antwort? *Owen: Bitte Miranda, behandeln Sie diese Kandidaten wirklich besonders gut. Sie dürfen alles sehen, was sie wollen. Sie werden hofiert! *Bailey: Hofiert?? *Owen: Ja, hofiert! Sie wissen schon. *Bailey: Bitte, haben Sie das Gefühl, sowas würde mir liegen? *Owen: Nach dem heutigen Prüfungstag werden wir bedauerlicherweise ein paar hervorragende Ärzte verlieren. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass ihr Verlust durch herausragendes neues Personal in irgendeiner Form aufgefangen wird. Also bitte ich Sie, ich flehe Sie an, als Ihr Chefarzt: Hofieren Sie sie, was das Zeug hält! Verstanden? *Bailey: Na schön, von mir aus. Und nur weil Sie es sind, werd ich sie heute hofieren. *Owen: Und zwar was das Zeug hält! *Bailey: Nicht übertreiben, klar? *Meredith: Sind deine Fragen auch alle eklig? *Cristina: Eklig? Was meinst du mit eklig? *Meredith: Die stellen mir andauernd Fragen über Gedärme und blutigen Stuhl! *Cristina: Das ist Allgemeinchirurgie. Was erwartest du? *Meredith: Du bist mir keine Hilfe, überhaupt keine. *Cristina: Mich prüft ein bescheuertes Fossil! Der war das letzte mal im OP, als der noch mit Kerzen beleuchtet war. *Meredith: Ich verkriech mich einfach hier drin, in dieser Kabine, in meinem Dreck, und warte auf den Tod. *Lexie: Oh, hey! *Mark: Hey! *Lexie: Danke für heute. Ich fand's toll, dass du mich... *Mark: Du hast das gut gemacht. *Lexie: Danke. *Mark: Alles okay? *Lexie: Ich liebe dich! Oh Gott, oh mein Gott! Das ist mir jetzt einfach so rausgerutscht! Ich meine, ich hatte gar nicht vor, sowas zu sagen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen: Ich liebe dich! Sag ich's schon wieder! Ich... Ich, ich, ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen. Wirklich, ich liebe dich. Und ich hab mir geschworen, ich würd's dir nicht sagen. Ich hab versucht dagegen anzukämpfen, das Gefühl zu ignorieren. Ich wollte es nicht sagen! Und Jackson ist 'n echt netter Kerl! Das, das ist er. Er ist großartig und er ist viel jünger als du und er hat keine Enkel oder Babys mit seiner lesbischen besten Freundin und er ist ein Avery und er hatte mich gern! Hast du das gewusst, Mark? Er mochte mich wirklich aufrichtig, aber unsere Beziehung konnte nicht funktionieren, weil mein Herz nur allein dir gehört. Ich liebe dich so wahnsinnig und du... Du bist in mir. Du bist... Es ist irgendwie wie 'ne Krankheit. Es ist eine Infektion mit Namen Mark Sloan und ich kann an gar nichts... Ich kann an nichts und niemanden denken, nur an dich! Und ich kann nicht schlafen und atmen kann ich auch nicht und auch nicht essen, weil ich dich liebe. Ich liebe dich die ganze Zeit, jede Minute, 24 Stunden lang und ich... Ich, ich, ich, ich liebe dich. Oh Gott, das tat gut! Es tat gut, es dir einfach mal zu sagen! Es geht mir jetzt so viel besser! Ich liebe dich! Mark? *Julia: Hey Lexie! ''(zu Mark) ''Ich dachte du wartest in der Lobby. Können wir gehen? Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 8 Episode